Nightmare
by Sorux Caelum Orun
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi unlock an ancient evil on their island, now is up to them stop it before it leaves to other worlds, but, can tha trio overcome their fears?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, since the other day I have this idea on my head so, is time for a new fanfic:

Nightmare

Sora was running through the little island, it was raining.

If you could look into the teen's face you would see that it was filled of fear, a black mass was following him, his Keyblade far from his reach, even if he called it, the Keyblade wouldn't come to him.

He keep running until he trip over a rock, falling to the ground, the dark mass stop right in front of him, Sora stared at the dark mass as it start to take a human form, right in front of him was an exact replica of his Anti-Form.

Sora just stare at it with widen eyes, like a child lost on a dark forest _Are you scared?_ The shadow asked Sora with sarcasm _Why? I'm only your worst nightmare!_ Sora tried to get away, he stand up as fast as he could and tried to run away, the Shadow only smile, tendrils of Darkness shot out of the shadow, Sora soon found himself wrapped in the tendrils of Darkness, he tried to move, but he couldn't.

The shadow walk until he was in front of Sora again _Why are you running away?! I'm only getting started_ the Shadow said.

The Shadow took the form of only a mass of Darkness again and start to engulf Sora.

Just when Sora was about to be swallowed by the Shadow he whispered a faint "Help me"

OoOo

Yey, new fic, please review


	2. The nightmares

Well so far the only one that review was **KingdomFlyRunner **but it doesn't matter, on with the story:

Nightmare. 2: The nightmares

"HELP ME!" Sora scream as he sat up in his bed, cold sweat running down his whole body, he was breathing heavily.

This wasn't the first nightmare he had though, since he return from his journey he was having this nightmares were the Darkness swallowed him, every time he would wake up screaming.

Thought his scream sound all over the house no one go to see him, his parents died during the time the Darkness took their home.

Sora let his head fall to the pillow again, he put his left arm on his eyes, hidden them "Not again…" he whispered as tears start to fall from his eyes.

The next morning Riku and Kairi arrived to the little island, they wait for Sora to arrive, they didn't have to wait to much, when Sora arrived he was pale and his eyes were red from the crying, but he never say anything about it, he would only act like the cheerful boy he was, though, he couldn't hid anything from his two best friends.

They spend all the day together, playing and laughing.

About sunset they decide to go home, Sora watched as Kairi whispered something to Riku, then Riku talk "Hey, Sora" Riku said "What is it?" Sora asked "You are alone right?" Sora nod "Why don't you come and stay in my house this night? Kairi said that she can come too" Sora look away a little "No thanks…I think I pass" say Sora trying to with them a sad smile "Oh…well, doesn't matter, see you tomorrow" Riku said as Sora walk to another street, Kairi and Riku wait until they couldn't see Sora anymore "You are right Kairi, something is bothering him" Kairi look at Riku "Yeah, he never have refused to go to your house, what do you think that happened?" Kairi asked "I really don't know"

OoOo

Chapter 2, what do you think that it's happening? Also, can you tell me what do you fear the most? Please review!


	3. Breaking you

Chapter 3, yey, only one review… DOESN'T MATTERS! On with the story:

Nightmare.:. Chapter 3: Breaking you

Sora walked alone towards his home, trying to get out of his mind the panic he felt every time he was going to sleep 'I can keep going on with this' Sora say to himself.

Faster that he would wanted to, he arrived home, he entered, all the lights were off, though he didn't mind at all, he get to his room and turn on the light, he change into his P.J.s, turn of the light and with that he get into the bed.

He turn around all night long, it was until 4:00 a.m. that he finally feel asleep.

_Sora was on a dark room, tendrils of Darkness around his whole body, he try to scream for help but the tendrils covered his mouth avoiding it but that didn't stop him from trying, in the end he stop, his energy left him._

_In front of him was a human like form that was staring at him **"Hellow Sora! We meet again!"** Sora look in fear at the shadow "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME HAVE NIGHTMARES EVERY NIGHT?!" Sora finally asked **"Because, when I finally break you, you will be wishing that the nightmares were the only time of the day when you know about me"**_

And with that Sora wake up in his bed, eyes filled with fear and shok, he sit on his bed and look through the window, the sun was up in the sky, it was like 12:00 a.m. and usually Riku and Kairi arrived to the beach at 10:00.

He dress up and went to the beach. 

OoOo

Chapter 3, what did he mean "When I finally break you?" I would like to hear your opinions.

Review please


	4. The Keyhole

Chapter 4, I'm sorry I've been updating so lately, but I'm going from here to there and from there to here, but I can update now, so, let's begin:

Nightmare.:. Chapter 4: The Keyhole

Sora arrived to the beach, Riku and Kairi where sitting on the beach when they spotted Sora "We thought you died or something!" say Riku laughing Sora didn't answered, he just stared at them "Are you Ok?" Kairi asked when she noticed it, Sora reacted and say "Yeah, why?" Kairi looked at him suspiciously "Are you sure?" Riku asked "Yeah"

Sora sit down between Kairi and Riku and they started to chat a little "Hey guys!" Kairi say "What is it?" Sora asked "Why don't we go to the Secret Cave? It's been a while since the last time we were there together" Sora and Riku nod.

They arrived to the Secret Door, they stared at all the drawings they made during the years before their adventure, when they were about to leave, Sora heard a noise behind them that he knew very well, he turn around, and there, in front of the Door, was a Keyhole, Destiny Island's Keyhole to be exact.

"What the…?!" Sora didn't finished the sentence "What is it Sora?" Riku asked as he turn around, he gasp when he saw the Keyhole, Kairi also turn around.

"What is this doing there?! Isn't this world's Keyhole locked?!" Sora asked, something was off, very off "We should seal it again before something happens" Riku say, Sora nodded, he summoned his Keyblade, he point it towards the Keyhole and a flash of little appeared.

Though it didn't go like he planned.

Darkness start to spread out of the Keyhole, it was like water, somehow, the Darkness stopped between Sora and his friends, Sora fell to the ground, when he look up he saw that the Darkness take a human like form that was staring down at him, he had no eyes, but Sora could feel it, and he didn't like that felling at all **"Well, hello Sora" **the Shadow say, Sora recognized him at that moment "Y-You?!" he asked, his heart was about to explode from the fear 'This is just another stupid nightmare right?!' he asked to himself "SORA!" Riku yelled from the other side, the shadow look at him and Kairi, without a second though, Kairi and Riku were send flying backwards, leaving both of them unconscious "NO!" Sora yelled as he stand up, the Shadow turn to look at him and Sora step back **"Now, where thit he left it, oh yeah, how are you Sora? Now that I can walk on this world we much time to talk"** Sora step back until his back was against the Door **"Now, I want you to hear me carefully"** with an incredible speed he launched his hand and grab Sora by the neck, lifting him in the air **"Thanks to you is that I'm here, but I need you to do me another favor" **Sora try to get rid of the Shadow's hand, the Shadow get closer to him and whispered something in his ear, Sora was shocked from what he heard, the next think he knew was that he was send flying towards where Riku and Kairi were, he hit the wall so hard that he felt that the little amount of air he had left him, he fell to the ground.

When he was about to lose conscious he heard the Shadow say **"Until then, little puppet!"**

OoOo

Yay, what do you think? What did the Shadow say to Sora? You can tell me what you think the answer is.

'Till next time


	5. Fear

Chapter 5, I didn't receive any reviews from the last chapter ＼(｀0´)／ I'm only writing this chapter for those who follow the story but don't review, also, I make a new story, I would like if you read it, on with the story:

Nightmare.:. Chapter 5: Fear

Riku and Kairi wake up at the same time "Are you Ok?" Riku asked to Kairi, she nod, she look in front of her and saw Sora, lying there motionless "Sora!" she screamed, Riku lift Sora's head gently "Sora!" he yelled to his friend, he only whimper a little "Sora?" asked Kairi.

_Sora was surrounded by Darkness, he was hugging his knees to his chest, his face was hid in his legs "**Sora!"** a familiar annoying voice say "GO AWAY!" he screamed **"Why should I leave? I just arrived"** tears start to fell from Sora's eyes "Please…go away" he whispered **"I don't think so, I'm going to stay here with you for a long time"** just as the Shadow say that he feel a dead cool hand caressing his cheek, he lift his head in reaction trying to get away but the Shadow pin him to the dark, cold floor, he close his eyes, trying to get free while yelling "LET ME GO!" **"I don't think so my dear Sora"** then Sora start to hear 2 familiar voices_

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

_Sora head start to spin as he wake up._

Riku and Kairi watched as Sora wake up "Sora! Are you OK?!" Kairi asked, Sora watched her with tired eyes and nod weakly "Thank goodness!" she screamed as she jump knocking Sora and Riku, the tree landed in a way that Sora was lying between his two best friends, Riku to his right and Kairi to his left, Kairi's left arm and Riku's right arm were around Sora's waist, as if they here hugging him, Riku looked a little uncomfortable and try to stand up but Sora stopped to Kairi and Riku surprise "Can we… stay like this…just a little" he whispered, Riku smile a little and lie down again, Sora close his eyes to enjoy that moment, his two best friends, not knowing that they were enjoying the little calm they had before the storm.

OoOo

So, what do you think, sorry for the late update.

Please review.


	6. Darkness in my Heart

Chapter 6, Hey there! I'm going to publish a story of my own soon, well, maybe two, also, I started a new fanfic called 'The Keyhole's Chosen One' but no one seems to like it, I'll would be great if you read it and review, on with the story

Nightmare.:. Chapter 6: Darkness in my Heart

The Shadow looked at the trio as they enjoy each other presence, he was going to have fun in this world, he knew it, he watched from the shadows at them, well, looking at Sora, he held such Light, he was truly a Keyblade Wilder of Light, he just wanted to corrupted such fragile and innocent spirit, push his heart towards the Darkness, he would make a beautiful servant.

Riku open his eyes to look at his two best friends, he smiled at them, he heard something near the door, he turn to look at the door, he didn't saw anything, but he could feel a dark energy "We have to go" Riku say scaring Sora and Kairi "Why?" Sora asked "Just go!" Riku say as the trio run away from the cave, the Shadow start to follow them.

Riku got out of the cave followed by Kairi, but just when Sora was about to step outside when a tendril of Darkness grab his right leg "Ahhh!" Sora screamed and Riku and Kairi try to help him, the tendril start to get deeper into his leg, blood was getting out of the wound, another tendril appeared and start to get the blood, Riku and Kairi managed to free Sora, the tree of them falling to the ground where the light of the setting sun shine, the tendrils try to grab Sora again but couldn't get past the light, a mass appeared and form a human like figure **"You can't scape Sora, sooner or later you will be mine, nothing can stop me now!" **and with that he disappeared into the shadows "Sora?" Riku asked, Sora legs was still bleeding badly, Sora turn to face his friend and with that, he fell unconscious from blood lost

OoOo

What do you think? Please review


End file.
